Green
by future cop
Summary: What should have been the wedding episode from last season. Rated for language.


Title: Green

Title: Green

Summary: My version of events during the "Wedding Episode" Congrats to Mark and the Cast for making it to 100!!

Authors Note: I really wanted to get this out before I put up the new chapter of my other OTH novel called 'Changes: The Stepford Story' (I totaly recomend it by the way, not like I'm biased at all!) so I only skimmed it because if I looked any harder you'd probably be getting this Tuesday of 5008. So I hope you can overlook most of the grammar issues and enjoy the story for what it is.

* * *

Green

"_I refuse to go to that church if you insist on making this mistake!" _

Lucas Scott stared down the isle toward the open double doors that where currently admitting the last of the stragglers before they would close ironically trapping the attendants in the church for the wedding.

_"You need to put your whole heart and soul into this Lucas and after what I've read tonight I don't think you can!"_

"Luke." Lucas looked over to his younger brother Nathan, the taller of his two best men who had rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "You alright man?"

"Just nerves I guess." Lucas replied shaking off the memory of his best friend's biting words. When Haley had called him the night before all he had gotten at first was her telling him not to marry Lindsay. When he asked her what she meant all he could pick out where a few curse words that would make a sailor blush. Lucas jerked to attention as the wedding march began, looking over at the altar he found himself captured by a head of curly blonde hair seated beside Brooke Davis. After a vicious poke in the side from Nathan Lucas tore his eyes away from Peyton to meet the veiled face of his soon to be wife.

"Welcome," the priest announced as he took he hands in his. _Peyton's are smaller_ he thought his eyes drifting back to the green-eyed blonde. He had always liked that about them, she was so small but so strong, even though he knew she didn't need it he always felt he was protecting her when he held her. "Any objections?" the priest paused and Lucas looked back up at him startled, where had the time gone.

"Yes," for a moment, as he heard that voice he couldn't help the spring of hope… but it was Haley he saw marching down the isle in jeans and a tee shirt holding a familiar book.

"Haley," he sighed chancing another glance at Peyton when he thought his best friend wasn't looking.

"Look at me." Haley growled _rats_ Lucas looked away from Peyton and over to Haley with his best puppy dog face. "A lot of you know that Lucas is a writer." Haley began still staring at him but her strong voice carried through the church so all could hear. "I got the pleasure of reading his next novel, it's called Green."

"Haley what are you doing?" Lucas looked over at Lindsay who was glaring at Haley venom in her eyes.

"I'd like to read you the dedication to this book." Haley nodded to the priest who stepped aside bewildered by her. Haley opened the book, now facing out to the church, to the second page coughing to clear her chest. "If you ask any English teacher, philosopher, or a regular Joe on the street. They will all tell you the same thing about the color green; it means jealousy, envy, lies, and deceit. Believe me I've asked. For me however green means something different. Green for me is about love, trust, friendship, and most importantly knowing that as you reach for the stars, when you fall. And believe me you will fall, we all do. Somebody will be there to catch you, to tell you "Your art matters." And on the same token that _you_ matter. Someone to be there through The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, both the movie and the moments in life. This novel is dedicated to whatever makes you feel that way, whatever makes you feel unafraid to reach for the stars, think of that as you read this." Haley looked up staring at Lucas an incredible mix of anger and love on her face.

"Lucas… what was that?" Lindsay asked her eyes searching the crowd, Lucas knew for the same head of blonde hair he had earlier.

"That was nothing, it was just… Lindsay it's a book," he stepped forward reaching out to her, unsurprised when she stepped back.

"I think your book has a lot of potential." Lindsay turned handing her bouquet to Haley and started down the isle. When she passed where Peyton had been sitting Lucas found an empty seat and Brooke minus her purse and, he assumed, her car keys.

* * *

Lucas stared silently at Peyton's car; he had managed to come up on her without his headlights. The rain made it impossible for him to be seen unless she was looking for him, which he knew, at least on some level she wasn't. She was parked around the curve on River Road, where they had first talked, and where she had asked him to hold her, to protect her the day before she left. For the third time in his adult life he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyelids, he promised her he would be there and at every turn it just seemed like he hurt her more.

As the rain lightened he saw her step out of the car, she walked around to the front of it and sat on the hood watching the rainfall on the surface of the lake. He stepped from his car as well closing the door lightly. "That's me inside your head," he called once he was close enough to be heard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still facing away from him.

"I came for you," he stepped closer the coolness in her tone worrying him.

"I didn't ask you too."

"You don't have to, I knew you would want-"

"Want what Luke?" she asked finally turning to face him her body language speaking of anger and frustration. "Want you to destroy a really… really great girl for something you don't even want!"

"I didn't ask Haley to read that at my fucking wedding Peyton, don't put this one on me!"

"You wrote it!" she shouted hopping off the car in her anger. "You wrote it and you knew she would read it she's your fucking _editor_, up until three hours ago she was the woman you where hell fucking bent on _marrying_!"

"Stop shouting at me woman!"

"Stop turning me into that girl Lucas!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke… I've been the girl you leave everybody else for, the one you go for after somebody breaks up with you." She sat heavily on the bumper of the car, "Why am I always left waiting for you, why do I always cry in the end?"

"Because I don't know a good thing when I see it," Lucas replied finally seeing what was wrong. "Because I'm scared of giving myself to you completely and you walk away, or you say no." he held his hand up to stop her protesting at his last statement. "Peyton I want everything that you want," he smiled up at her, "And I want it with you."

"What about Lindsay?"

"I'm honestly surprised to hear you ask that." Lucas smiled to let her know he was joking, "She left me a note formally dissolving our partnership. She's sending my contract off to another publishing house that was interested before."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Peyton, God you are so stupid sometimes," he pushed her wet hair back from her face. "As long as I'm with you… Peyton the world could end and as long as I'm with you I'd be ok in the end." With that he kissed her, pushing back any protest, any comment she may have had. It was there, in the rain that he made a bigger promise to himself, he promised himself in those few moments that this was where he would be forever. Happily encased in the arms of the woman who no matter how hard he pushed, always came back for him. It was time to stop running and immerse himself in the green eyes of the woman he loved.


End file.
